


Coyote Blankets

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Autumn Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, full shift malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: Storms are perfect for cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr request (@maliasass)

Kira pawed through the kitchen drawers, using her phone as a flashlight. She shivered, and remaindered herself to throw on a sweatshirt.

The storm ranged outside, buffeting their windows. Kira was glad they didn’t live near a lot of trees.

There was a loud crack somewhere in the house, one that sounded alarmingly like a window breaking.

“Malia!” Kira called out, “Can you see what that was?”

There was no response. Kira sighed. She would have to go find out what Malia was up to after she lit some candles.

Kira found the lighter, and headed over to the counter where she had already gotten out candles. As soon as she lit the first few, she turned her phone light off. She wanted to save the battery in case the electric company happened to call her back. (Not that she thought they would, the entire block had lost power.) Plus, she wanted to be able to stay updated on weather alerts.

“Malia!” Kira called again. She needed to find whatever window was possibly broken, and then she needed to find her girlfriend.

There was still no response, but soon Kira heard paws padding against the wooden floors. Kira smiled as she lit the last candle.

A coyote strolled into the kitchen, dragging a blanket in its mouth. It walked over to Kira and began rubbing against her, weaving itself between her legs.

“Don’t trip me.” Kira said. “I’m holding a lighter.” The coyote looked up at her.

“You’re right, that’s enough candles.” Kira turned the lighter off and set it on the counter. She reached for the blanket. “Thanks.” But the Malia didn’t let go of the blanket. She tugged on her end and headed towards the couch.

“Okay.” Kira said, following Malia to the couch. She sat down, and Malia climbed up next to her, laying her head in Kira’s lap. Kira stroked her head.

Malia dropped the blanket in Kira’s laugh. Kira relaxed against the arm of the couch, pulling the blanket over herself.

Malia somehow squeezed herself between Kira’s body and the edge of the couch, her fur pressing up against Kira. She was warmer than the blanket.

“You’re warm.” Kira said aloud, more thankful for her girlfriend’s powers now than she had ever been. The apartment was getting colder by the minute, and the power probably wasn’t going to come on any time soon.

A loud clap of thunder boomed outside their window. Kira jumped a little bit, and even Malia whimpered.

“It’s loud.” Kira commented. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she fished it out. It was a text from Lydia, asking if they were okay. Apparently Lydia had been following the storm reports, which wasn’t surprising.

Kira managed to wedge her arms free of Malia enough to type back a quick text, reassuring Lydia that they were fine, other than the fact that all the food in their fridge would expire. (Luckily, Lydia and their other friends were still on the west coast, well out of the storm’s range.)

Malia let out a soft growl, nudging Kira with her nose. Clearly she wasn’t happy that Kira had stopped cuddling with her to send the text.

“Oh, calm down.” Kira teased. “I’m just telling our friends we’re okay.”

Kira wrapped her arms around Malia. “Alright, you can have all my attention. You win.”

Rain pelted the walls, and suddenly Kira was reminded of the shattering from earlier. “The window!” Kira sat up quickly, causing Malia to make a noise Kira assumed was conveying disappointment.

“Sorry.” Kira patted Malia’s head. “I need to make sure we don’t have a leak.” Kira got up off the couch. Malia growled quietly.

Kira wasn’t really sure where she had heard the crash, so she figured she ought to just check all the windows to be safe. Malia followed her, rubbing against the back of her legs and generally making Kira’s life harder.

Kira found the broken window on her third try. It was easy once she spotted the pool of water on their bedroom floor. Kira cursed as she pulled back the curtain.

There was a crack in one of the windows. And water was leaking through it. Kira wasn’t sure what had caused it, but at least it wasn’t too bad.

“We need a bucket. And something to cover the leak.” Kira said. “Come on, I need human Malia.”

“Duct tape?” Malia suggested.

Kira turned around. Malia had apparently shifted back at some point. Kira should’ve known something was up when she couldn’t feel a coyote rubbing against her anymore.

“I’m not sure if duct tape would work to seal the window.” Kira said. Though, truthfully, she didn’t really have a better idea. “How about we just get a plastic table cloth and a bucket for now?”

“I’ll get the bucket.” Malia volunteered. She turned and left. Kira headed to the kitchen and dug out a plastic tablecloth (which took her a few minutes to find in the dark), and then brought it back to the bedroom. She spread the cloth underneath the window.

Malia showed up a few minutes later, bucket in hand. She handed it to Kira, who positioned it under the leak as best she could.

Malia also pulled out a roll of duct tape. “I grabbed this too.”

Kira shook her head. “I’m going to ask Lydia what to do.”

Malia pouted. “But then we have to wait for Lydia to respond and then find whatever it is we need to fix it and then fix it.” Malia put the back of her hand against Kira’s forehead. “And you’re already getting cold. We should get you a blanket.”

Kira rolled her eyes, already sending a text to Lydia. “I’m fine.” She swatted Malia’s hand away from her forehead.

Malia flopped onto their bed. “At least get under the covers while we wait for Lydia to respond.”

Kira sighed. She climbed into bed next to Malia, pulling the covers over both of them. “Better?”

Malia nodded, leaning her head on Kira’s chest. “Better. You need another blanket? A fuzzier one?”

Kira laughed. “What if I like talking to you?”

Malia smiled and nuzzled closer to Kira. “I’m too sleepy to talk.”

“No sleeping until we fix the window.” Kira said, but she yawned as she said it.

“Whatever you say.” Malia said with a yawn of her own.

When Kira woke up two hours later, there was a coyote cuddling with her and a puddle of water on the bedroom floor that was definitely going to be a problem later. At least she was warm.


End file.
